


First Date

by DarkMoonKilling



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 09:32:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10273823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkMoonKilling/pseuds/DarkMoonKilling
Summary: Natsu's really glad that Lucy's his friend. Things wouldn't have gone nearly as well if she hadn't helped him. Natsu/Mira





	

Disclaimer: Don't own anything; I'm really just playing in someone else's sandbox for a little while.

/

 

Natsu's really, really glad that his best friend is Lucy. Once she finally managed to get him to tell her about his crush on Mirajane, she'd become a one woman matchmaking force of nature. She'd helped him get up the courage to actually ask Mira out on a date.

/

"M-Mira?"

A sweet smile. "Yes, Natsu?"

A nervous blush. "WillyougoonadatewithmeMira?"

A slightly bewildered pause. "Sorry?"

A glance over to the request board. Lucy gives him a thumbs up in support. He takes a deep breath and tries to quell his blush. He can do this. "W-will you go on a date with me, Mira?"

A pretty blush spreads over her cheeks and she smiles with joy. "Okay, Natsu."

/

Once they had made arrangements for when and where he would pick her up, he had gone to Lucy to tell her of his success. And then, he had panicked. Where would he take Mira? What did you do on dates? What was he going to do? And Lucy had helped him. Told him what was and wasn't acceptable behaviour. Helped him pick out a nice restaurant and book a table. She even helped him pick out something to wear. He didn't know that she had also managed to talk to Mira and ended up helping Mira with her dress and makeup as well.

/

Almost before he knows it, Natsu is going to pick Mira up from her and Elfman's home. In his hands he has a simple bouquet of flowers. When he gets there and gives them to Mira her whole face lights up with joy and she thanks him before going to put them in a vase. Once they get to the restaurant, Natsu holds the door for her before asking for the table he'd booked. Once they get there, he pulls her chair out for her, just as Lucy had told him to. During dinner, he is on his best behaviour. He doesn't want to ruin this for Mira after all. They end up sharing desert, which was nice. After Natsu pays and they leave it is just after sunset so he walks her back home. When she shivers slightly, he wraps his arm around her shoulders and pulls her into his side to keep her warm. He is a fire mage after all, he is always warm.

/

When they get to her front door they fall silent from the easy conversation they've been having and Mira turns to him. Smiling softly, she says, "Thank you Natsu, I really enjoyed our date."

The way the light from the moon and the street lights highlights her face makes her look more beautiful than ever. All Natsu can do is reply, "Yeah, me too." He pauses then asks with uncharacteristic quietness, "Can we do this another time?"

Mira blushes slightly. "I'd like that, Natsu."

She pauses slightly, and then cups his cheeks with her hands and pulls him in for a kiss. It is more than he has ever dreamed of. It's cliché, but when she kisses him fireworks seem to go off and when he finally manages to kiss her back it is like nothing on this earth. It is heat and warmth and fire, like liquid happiness is running through his veins and his blood, his magic, his very being sings. Eventually, however, they have to stop, before with one last hug and brief chaste kiss, they part as they both say good night and Mira vanishes in the door of her home. He knows he will see her the next day in the guild, but suddenly, tomorrow can't come soon enough.


End file.
